


To Know the One I Love

by The28thAurora



Series: Fate, Let My Arrow Fly [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Ben Solo is a Good Partner, Ben is Eros, Developing Relationship, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), LITERALLY, Poe and Finn are overprotective brothers, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rey is Psyche, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The28thAurora/pseuds/The28thAurora
Summary: Written for the #ReyloMicroFic Valentine's Season 2021Prompt: CupidPosted to Ao3 because this microfic got too big for Twitter. :,D
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fate, Let My Arrow Fly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209230
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	To Know the One I Love

Though Rey's oil lamp cast a golden glow about the marble halls of the palace, the light did little to comfort her. The shadows loomed large and ominous before her, dancing ceaselessly. The slightest rustle across the stone floor, or vaguest whisper of noise made her jump as she crept upstairs.

She drew her layered, linen shift more securely around her, gripping the neckline tightly.

It was her brothers' fault really. Not hers – Rey was cautious, certainly, but she wasn't paranoid like Finn and Poe. Still, she could hardly blame them.

They were just trying to protect her.

Her reaction to the Oracle's prophecy that she would find true love in her marriage to a monster even the God's feared, hadn't been a zealous one either.

But Finn and Poe didn't know Ben like she did.

Certainly, it was an odd promise to make that she would never attempt to remove his guise of invisibility, that she was expressly forbidden from seeing him.

But he lived in a palace, waited on her hand and foot, happily discussed every subject with her that she found intriguing, provided the most comfortable sleeping pallet on which to lay her head at night, served up the most delicious meals, and tended to her every request.

Certainly, there had been difficulties – being startled by kisses she couldn't see coming, or by sudden little gestures and touches of affection.

But Ben had learned to ask before leaning in, and now every warm embrace was welcomed wholeheartedly.

The first night they had shared a bed had been full of trials and errors, but they had been forgiving, stayed in high spirits. And, they had learned. Now, Ben was the sweetest, most attentive lover Rey could have imagined, and their nights spent sharing a bed were full of delight for both of them.

Rey hadn't even batted an eye at her brothers' suspicions, at their doubts leveled at Ben's character. Beast or no, he was a wonderful husband. But, after many long hours spent tossing and turning and tying the sheets into sailor's knots, Rey could no longer ignore that one point of theirs' had stuck.

She had yet to see her husband's face.

And her sleepless mind was plaguing her with the most horrible visions of the beast she might have married.

A bulbous mountain of a man with a hundred heads and thousands of piercing eyes.

The offspring of a snake and scorpion, pale, slimy, and scuttling.

A devious, hungry sphinx – just biding its time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

An arachnid twice her size, oozing venom from his hairy mouth.

It was enough to make her shudder and quake.

But she shoved those dark thoughts aside with the tangible evidence of what she knew.

His voice was low, gentle, velvety, masculine in timbre and intonation. His palm and fingers when he caressed her cheek felt human, soft and supple. His broad arms he wrapped around her in their bed felt warm, masculine. His chest rose and fell with his breath when she pillowed her head against it. His hair reached his shoulders, curling and silken to the touch. His lips were full and soft, human in their warmth and texture.

And while his...equipment had a profound effect upon her, its shape and form decisively matched human male anatomy.

Surely, however he appeared, he had to be quite close to human, she reasoned, standing just outside his bedchambers, his burgundy privacy curtain fluttering in the cross-breeze.

And with the way things had gone, with how she felt so safe in Ben's home, and had grown to care for her monster so...her curiosity would not let her rest.

An ache had developed in her chest from not knowing the face of her husband, and as she stood in the doorway, she decided whether he was short or tall, scrawny or broad, youthful or aging, or had any number of morphed features as the result of a difficult birth or harsh life, she would accept him as he was, and care for him just as deeply.

The risk was worth taking, if it settled her yearning heart.

The curtain parted before her fingers, and she padded into the darkness.

She followed the sound of his deep breaths, approaching the sound step by agonizingly slow step...

All of a sudden, the darkness parted like waters before the sharp bow of a ship, and her husband, asleep on his pallet, was illuminated in a fiery glow.

And he, indeed, seemed to be a man.

A magnificently _beautiful_ man.

His muscles looked carved from marble, his countenance angular and strong. His dark locks rippled onto the pillow like water in a brook...

And spread out plush and akimbo beneath him, were two snow-white, massive, eagle's wings.

Her husband was no monster, not a beast at all. He was a _God._

And if the elegantly shaped quiver of arrows, and bow of hand-carved rosewood hanging from a rack above his pallet were any indication, her husband was Eros, the God of Love and Pleasure, himself.

Rey's shock was so great, it was as if her gasp had been punched out of her lungs.

She yanked the lantern back, terrified of her sudden noise, of waking him. But in her haste, the oil surged like a tide in the lamp, and a stray drop flew from the glass case, landing right on her husband's chest.

His waking scream was a monstrous roar of pain that tore right through Rey's bones, shook the palaces foundations, and echoed in her ears long after it had passed.

In her fright, Rey dropped the lantern, the impact shutting the cracked glass door and suffocating the flame. The room was plunged into darkness.

Terrified out of her mind, and not knowing what to do, Rey turned her back on her husband, and sat where she was, raising her arms to cover her head, shaking like a leaf in the winter wind.

Her thoughts ran together in a landslide of muddied words, as she prayed, and begged every God she could think of, including the one standing just behind her, for forgiveness. For mercy.

She eventually heard him rise from his pallet, blankets whispering from movement, his feet settling on the cool stone floor. A single sound pierced the darkness, confused, questioning.

“Rey?”

Still shivering, Rey's stomach filled with iron, and she decided. If this was indeed to be her last moments of life, she was going to face them with her dignity intact.

Slowly, she rose from her crouch, lowered her arms, and turned to face Eros, who had already recovered her fallen oil lamp, and holding it aloft, lit it with a wave of his hand.

She barely had time to marvel at the feat before her husband let another sound send the silence running.

“Why?” he asked, expression carved in stone, hard shadows flickering across his face. But though it was a stern question, laced with an order to answer, his tone carried little anger.

If she was doomed anyway, she may as well speak the truth.

“...I wanted to see you...”

Eros stiffened, spine perfectly straight. His eyes blazed in the flickering firelight, and his frown deepened.

“So your brothers broke you did they? Spun their yarn and wrapped you in their web of deceit and paranoia – made you turn on me!” her husband snapped, voice hard.

“Ben – _no!_ This had nothing to do with wavering trust! I have complete faith in you!”

“Then _why?!_ The one rule you swore to follow, and when it no longer suits you, _you_ _turn around and STAB ME IN THE BACK!!_ ” His anger was great and terrible to hear. The walls shook with it. Every harsh sound pierced Rey's body like an adamantium arrow.

Her answer tore from her throat as a sob.

“ _Because I couldn't bear going the rest of my life without seeing the face of the man I love!!_ ”

The God of Love froze. His puffed-up wings stilled and drooped. His face was lax with shock.

A ray of hope burst in Rey's chest, no different than sunlight parting thunderheads. She took the opportunity to forge ahead.

“Finn and Poe filled my head with horrible thoughts about how you might appear, certainly, but more than that, I wanted to see you, longed to _know_ you. My mind would give me no peace until I had looked upon my husband's face-”

“You love me?”

Now it was Rey's turn to give pause. So vulnerable he sounded. So earnest. Knocked breathless.

Him, the immortal _God of Love_ , rendered speechless by a mortal girl...

A flock of sparrows flew circles in her stomach, her chest. She ducked her head, shyly.

“Yes, Ben. After spending time together, sharing our lives...I've completely fallen in l-”

The oil lamp fell to the pallet with a dull thud, the flame fluttering but burning bright. Ben seized her in a fierce, slow kiss that warmed her exquisitely, eagle's wings enfolding her as much as his broad arms.

And Rey knew then, as their lips spoke of love in a manner that words could not, that as of this moment, everything had changed.

For now the portcullis was raised, the ramparts turned to rubble.

All barriers had fallen away, and the only thing between her and her husband now was a deep, earnest love, and an eternity to spend reveling in it.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and critiques are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
